


Unexpected

by Sleep_Deprived_Orz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived_Orz/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived_Orz
Summary: Ellie thought that after knowing Peter for most most her life, there would be no secrets between them and no surprises.  However, life takes an unexpected turn and everything falls apart.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[综英美]小蜘蛛和小绵羊](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546811) by KISS兔爷. 



Waking up from the piercing shriek of the alarm clock, Ellie sat up frustrated, muted the clock, and went back to sleeping. Few minutes later, the door opened and a boy with curly brown hair and slightly messy, walked in.

“Hey wake up, you’re going to be late.” Peter said as he pulled on Ellie’s blanket.

“Noooo…let me sleep!” Whined Ellie, tugging back at her blanket.

“Get up already! It’s 8:00 now.”

“Just ten minutes please….stop tugging on my blanket I’m not wearing anything underneath”

“Huh, if I’d believe you after all the lies you’ve fed me.” Scoffed Peter, pulling harder at Ellie’s blanket. He won the tug a war, but the moment Ellie’s body was revealed, Peter turned bright right and whipped around immediately. “What the hell Ellie?! Why are you only in your tank top and underwear?!” Peter said raising his voice clearly embarrassed.

“I told you didn’t I? But you didn’t believe me.” Ellie said teasingly with a smug smile while getting out of bed to get dressed.

“Breakfast is ready downstairs.” Peter replies avoiding the topic while stumbling out of the door, still visibly blushing.

Ellie and Peter has known each other since forever. They basically grew up in the same pair of pants. Ellie’s parent divorced when she was three years old, and so she lived with her mom. Life was ok for a couple years until Ellie’s mom found a new job that payed great, but involved lots of traveling around the world. Ellie’s mom didn’t want to give up on this job opportunities as she is the only source of income of the family and they were more often than not short on money. Ellie’s mom and Ben and May has been neighbours and friends for many years and she trusted them enough to ask if they would be willing to look after Ellie when she is away. Ben and May agreed happily as they adored Ellie and also didn’t have any kids of their own. As Ellie’s mom got more and more busy, Ellie basically stayed with May and Ben and they became family to her.

At age seven, Ellie met an innocent looking boy named Peter who was the same age as her. When Ellie first heard that Peter will be living with them, she felt threatened and afraid that Peter will steal all the attention of May and Ben, since he is their blood-related nephew. However, the moment she saw Peter peeking at her behind Ben with his puppy dog eyes and a timid smile, her worries flew away. He was way too innocent and cute, and impossible to hate.

Peter was small for his age and always too shy to talk to others, making him an easy target for bullies. Ellie, on the other hand was outgoing and very energetic. She was always the little leader of all the kids in their class. Being two months older than Peter, Ellie felt like she had the responsibility of an older sister, protecting and looking out for Peter. She would always fight off Peter’s bullies and anyone who will potentially hurt Peter. Learning karate since 4 years old means that most people the same age as her are no match for her. She soon gained a reputation of being ferocious.

“Good morning May. Good morning Ben.” Ellie greeted as she entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table in front of her breakfast.

“Hurry up, we are going to be late!” Peter reminded Ellie as he has already finished his breakfast, got all his stuff, and is ready to go.

“Ok, ok, I’m almost ready.” Ellie said as she hastily grabbed all her stuff while still holding a piece of toast in her mouth. She then promptly said goodbye to Ben and May and left with Peter for their first day of high school.


End file.
